The Legend Of The Lightning God
by zoko11
Summary: A Fan-Fiction where the beloved Steve from Minecraft, Origin is shown, please review and I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Steve Johnson

**Hi, if you remember on Chapter 7 of TMOT I put up a poll, to see if you wanted me to write other fictions at the same time, well here is the Minecraft story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my Minecraft character, my modded .jars and my skin, I do not own the franchise of Minecraft, nor the company of Mojang. (Although I wish I did).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Steve Johnson<strong>

It was night-time, the stars were shining brightly and the moon glowed with tint of orange (This can actually happen, in real Life), the grass waved in the wind, and the zombies were cuddling each other. Wait! Zombies?

Then one of the zombies started saying "Steve, Steve Johnson"

"Mr Johnson" said Steve's old hag of a teacher.

Steve yawned as he was woken from his strange dream into the history lesson which caused his slumber. Or was it?

Steve looked around to see kids that were in year below him, they were giggling and pointing at him. Then the bell rang, apparently he had slept through the last two lessons of the day, while the teacher turned away, he sprinted out the class hoping to avoid trouble, he ran home as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>When he got home, he booted up his computer and was about to play WOW, when his reminder beeped. He opened the window and the reminder read.<p>

_Note to self, try to get Minecraft to work._

He sighed, and booted up the game, he had heard the game was unplayable, and that the character didn't spawn and you couldn't move or break blocks, this was two months ago, and there still wasn't a patch. He said to his friends, he would try to get it to work. They never doubted him, he had learned Java at the age of six, and they were certain he could do it.

The game booted up, and he opened his in game Java editor, before he even clicked play, he noticed that the error was an extra space in the character code, He sighed, a rooky mistake. He corrected the code, and presses play.

A white flash.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes to find himself in a world made of blocks.<p>

"What the hell?"

"Ah" a figure said in front of him, it repeated "Ah"

"Hello" Steve said, then he noticed that his hands were, cubic. No in fact, his whole body was cubic. Even the stranger with the big nose was cubic

"Ah" repeated the figure "You speak Minecraftian"

"You mean English" Steve corrected

"No, Minecraftian" the Man, I Suppose "I am Villager Foxtrot"

"Nice to meet you" Steve replied "My name is Steve"

"What!" the Villager exclaimed "Before night, come to my village, it 50 blocks to the east" with that the Villager ran off.

Steve rested for five more minutes and the decided to get up.

He headed east, until he came to a cave opening and saw a skeleton, holding a book.

Steve picked up the book and read it.

_How to survive by _

_Get Wood_

_Make Tools_

_Get Stone_

_Make Better Tools_

_Get Iron_

_Make Better Tools and Armour_

_Kill Mobs (Not before, Iron is collected)_

He didn't see any Iron only wood, he obviously hadn't followed his own rules.

He put the book down and the wood and book got sucked into his body, he was surprised but the moon had come up and he had to get to the village.

* * *

><p>As the moon rose, the air grew thinner and he took one last look at the Skeleton to reveal a sword made of wood and a bow. He had no arrows, so he just took the sword. As he turned to leave a sharp pain was felt in the back of his leg, he turned his head to see an arrow stuck in his leg. He looked up and saw the skeleton, with a bow in his hand.<p>

In a moment of instinct he jumped, with his leg somehow healed and swiped at the skeleton, its left arm was taken off, and it ducked as Steve took another slash at it and hit a tree, the tree lost a cubic metre of wood as a smaller version of the log floated there, it got sucked into his body.

An arrow flew past his head, and he remembered the skeleton and took another slash at it and it fell other and dropped a bone, which also flew into his body.

He ran to the village, where Foxtrot was waiting for him. "Quickly in here he shouted" he shouted, as he ran into his house. Steve followed.

"I am sure you have questions, but please sleep" Foxtrot said

Steve got into the bed and fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>Well I've finished the first chapter. Sorry for it being so short, I want to know if you want me to continue before I make the chapters longer. As always, review on what you want me to do, and if you have questions. Also, Thanks for listening, arrivederci.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Hi, it's me again. No reviews but I shall carry on because the first chapter wasn't very interesting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Training<strong>

**Phonetic Village**

Steve woke up, his eyes refused to open but he knew he had to get up and go to school. He thought to himself _'That dream of the world made of blocks was weird'. _He then opened his eyes to find he was still in the world made of blocks.

"Hello sleepy head" said a familiar figure

"Good morning, Foxtrot" Steve greeted.

"No, Foxtrot went to the training field, and told me to send you there, I am Zulu" replied Zulu

"Why such obscure names?" Steve asked

"Each Village has a theme" Zulu explained "We are Village phonetic and thus named after the phonetic alphabet"

"Okay" Steve said, still slightly confused.

"Anyway off you go to the training area" Zulu said while pushing Steve outside "Foxtrot is waiting for you"

"Okay" Steve replied as he left to go find Foxtrot

* * *

><p>"Hey Foxtrot" Steve said<p>

"Hey Steve" he replies

"What we doing here" Steve asked

"I am going to teach you how to survive in Minecraftia" Foxtrot replied

Foxtrot the took Steve to the arena and went up to the announcer stand

"First, I need you to collect wood" Foxtrot shouted

"How do I do that" Steve asked

"Punch the tree repeatedly" Foxtrot replied

"What?!" Steve asked shouting "I'll break my hand"

Foxtrot laughed "No, you won't kid" He paused "You can't break anything here you'd just heal anyway if you did"

Steve punched the tree until, a cubic metre was removed and shrunk and was floating in its place, it then was sucked into his body again.

"What was that?" Steve asked

"That was the block of wood going into your inventory" Foxtrot replied "To open your inventory, close your eyes"

Steve realised he hadn't blinked since he got to Minecraftia, he closed his eyes and he could see himself and all the things he had collected, he moved the wood to his hand and realised it was moved to his belt.

"Now that you know the basics on how to collect resources, I am going to teach you how to craft" Foxtrot said "Go into your inventory and put the wood into the 2 by 2 grid and you will make 4 wooden planks"

Steve followed his instructions but in a moment of instinct he filled in squares of the grid with wooden planks and made a crafting table and placed it down.

"How did you know how to do that?" Foxtrot asked surprised

Steve in shock of what he did replied back "I don't know"

Foxtrot thought for a minute and said "Make a wooden sword"

Before Steve could formulate an answer he was already punching down the rest of the tree. When he had the wood he needed, he converted it to planks, and then put two planks on top of each other to make sticks. He then went to the crafting table and put one stick in the bottom middle square and two wooden planks above it, and made a sword.

"Amazing" Foxtrot said.

"How do I know how to do that" Steve asked himself

Foxtrot noticed a glow coming from Steve and asked "what's in your inventory?"

"Some wood, two swords and this book & quill" replied Steve

"Let me look at it" Foxtrot demanded

Steve gave Foxtrot the book & quill and shock was written on his face as he looked at Steve and asked very quickly "Where did you get this?"

"I found it on a skeleton" said Steve backed into a corner, he was very scared

"This is the book of Herobrine, legend says a thousand years ago it was dropped and whoever picks it up will have infinite knowledge of this world and it will appear, as you can see the swords recipe is in here, you have awaken Herobrine from his slumber!" Foxtrot shouted.

"Foxtrot" shouted a villager from behind him "Be calm".

"How can I be calm Alpha?!" Foxtrot asked "Herobrine the destroyer has been awakened".

"The legend says he will defeat him" Alpha replied, he then looked to Steve "Hello I am the Village Elder Alpha. How are you?"

"Fine" Steve replied "I guess"

"Foxtrot" Said Alpha looking to Foxtrot

"Yes sir" Replied Foxtrot, who had calmed down now

"First of don't call me sir" Alpha snapped "And then get Delta and Echo and bring them here to continue his training"

"Yes, Si…" Foxtrot said "I mean of course"

"We're are going to train you to be a God" Alpha said to Steve

* * *

><p><strong>I have thought about where this story is going and have decided to rename it 'The Legend Of The Lightning God' or 'TLOTLG' because it's going to go with the story of my Minecraft character, and this kinda will incorporate Steve getting a Skin. Please review, so I continue writing. Thank you. Arrivederci.<strong>


End file.
